You Make Me Feel Like Dancing
by MsLane
Summary: Spoiler 3x14 Faberry, some Brittana. Mentions Finchel but it isn't overbearing so I'm hopeful you'll enjoy it. R


**A/N: Basically, if you haven't watched 3x14 then uhm contains spoilers. Otherwise I'm fairly certain nothing else is canon, except for just how gay Fabray is for Berry and vice versa lol  
**

**You Make Me Feel Like Dancing**

Quinn rolls herself down the hallway towards her locker, thankful that the cast on her wrist was removed before her return to school.

Unlocking her locker she places her book in and reaches for her history book instead.

"Quinn?"

The blonde in question smiles and places the book in her lap and looks to her right, "Hey Rachel."

The brunette bashfully tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and smiles, "H-how are you today?"

'Did Rachel just stutter?'

Quinn's smile grows, "I'm well, thank you for asking and how are you?" She asks way too formally; teasing the girl in front of her slightly, smile growing when she notices the brunette blush and smile.

"Yes, I suppose it is silly of me to revert to being completely formal, b-but I can't seem to help it."

The blonde softens her smile and nods, "I'm feelings okay today Rachel, honestly. Thank you for asking me, it really is very sweet."

Rachel gives her a tiny nod and goes to say something else but Quinn softly interrupts, "What about you? How are you?"

The brunette fumbles with her words for a second before recovering and shrugging slightly, "I'm alright Quinn."

The blonde looks at her closely but before she can get anywhere Rachel is walking around her and placing her hands on the handles, "May I walk you out?"

Quinn bites the inside of her cheek to stop herself from making a joke about walking knowing that perhaps it was too soon, especially since she knows Rachel still feels bad about the whole thing.

"Oh my God! I am so sorry Quinn. That was so incredibly insensitive of me! I didn't think, I'm so sorry."

Quinn twists her upper body around slightly to look at Rachel who now had her hands covering her mouth, eyes wide as saucers, "Rachel! Hey, no it's okay! Don't apologize, it's not…it's okay, I promise it's okay."

Rachel shakes her head, "I-I didn't."

Quinn rolls away slightly only to turn the wheelchair around to face the brunette, "Rachel, sweetie, it's okay. I was going to make a joke about it anyways. I'm okay, it wasn't insensitive. What would've been insensitive was me making that joke."

The brunette's eyes are quickly filling with tears and Quinn wants nothing more to stop them from falling, "Rachel please I swear to you it isn't a problem. You can wheel me out, or I can wheel us both out? Would that be okay?"

The look in Rachel's eyes lets Quinn know she's slightly confused so the blonde smiles her Rachel smile and reaches for her hands, gently tugging her closer.

"I'll wheel us out of here. I've gotten pretty good at using this thing."

Rachel's eyes widen when she comprehends what Quinn is saying, "No! Quinn your legs! You're injured, I can't, I'll hurt you!"

The blonde blinks back her surprise at the sudden outburst but shakes her head and adamantly tugs on her hand, holding her history book in the other, until the brunette is getting plopped onto her lap, "Rachel, if I couldn't do this, I wouldn't have offered. I'm not that nice."

The brunette carefully adjusts herself, cautiously watching the blonde's face for any signs of discomfort, "Is…is this okay?"

Quinn nods, hazel eyes twinkling, "More than okay. Now if you could be so kind as to hold my book…"

Rachel quickly complies and places it safely in her lap, "Are you sure-"

Quinn shushes her with a smile, "I'd suggest holding on just in case."

Arms wrap around Quinn's shoulder quickly and she has to smile at the adorable smile on Rachel's face as they roll down the hall, the sea of students parting for them.

It's quiet but comfortably so, until Quinn's mouth decides to open up and speak, "My mom should be picking me up soon, she's taking me to my PT session."

Rachel's mood sobers quite quickly, "Oh."

Quinn hums as she rolls out of the school. The atmosphere turning slightly tense after that.

Rachel bites her lip as she tries to find a way to broach the subject, Quinn noticing her apparent desire to say something speaks up, "Penny for your thoughts?"

Rachel blushes and stammers out, "I j-just. Well I mean to say. We're friends right? I was…well I was wondering if you would be up for perhaps uhm…Well I mean to say." She stops herself, closes her eyes and shakes her head to clear her thoughts, takes a deep breath and then open her eyes once more, locking onto hazel ones, "Would it be alright with you if I were to join your physical therapy session?"

Quinn's face slowly forms an unsure smile, "I wouldn't mind at all." She says slowly, "But you don't have to. I'm sure there are better things you can do with your time."

Adamantly shaking her head, Rachel tightens her grip around Quinn's shoulders, "There's no better way I want to spend my time, I assure you."

The blonde knows her cheeks have turned pink, but hopefully Rachel will chalk it up to the exertion and not slight bashfulness.

"I do have to warn you though Rachel…It isn't exactly full of any action at all, no excitement."

Rachel frowns at the blonde, "I'm not asking to get a show Quinn."

"I know! I didn't mean it that way, I just…I'm really trying but there doesn't seem to be any progress, regardless of what the trainers are telling me."

Despite the fact that Quinn has successfully wheeled them both out into the parking lot, neither Quinn nor Rachel have made a move to well move out of their current position.

Rachel adjusts slightly to get a better look at the blonde, "I know Quinn, I'm sure you're trying incredibly hard. I just…I want to be supportive. Every little bit counts, right?"

The blonde smiles, ducking her head slightly in a rare show of bashfulness, "Yeah."

Rachel smiles to herself and cups Quinn's cheek, "I'll see you there okay?"

Tilting her head in slight confusion, Quinn furrows her brow, "You're leaving?"

Chuckling, "Your mom just pulled up Quinn."

Stammering, the blonde's eyes widen and her cheeks flush, "Right yeah, I'll just. I'll see you there."

The brunette daintily slides herself off of Quinn's lap before gently putting the history book in her place, "Bye."

Shaking her head a little to refocus, Quinn pushes herself towards her mother's car, "Was that Rachel?"

Quinn's face flushes some more, "Yes."

Judy smiles knowingly but says nothing as she helps her daughter into the car, folding the wheelchair and placing it in the back.

"Is she joining us today?"

Quinn rolls her eyes playfully and nods, "Yes mom."

The older blonde laughs lightly, "I suppose I should make sure I leave the both of you well alone then?"

"Mom!" Quinn's eyes are wide, looking at her mother in shock.

However, Judy is unfazed as she continues to navigate out of the parking lot, "Well, in any case, I think it's rather sweet."

The younger blonde nods her head but sighs sadly, "Except she's still feeling incredibly guilty."

Judy hums, "The both of you will benefit from these PT sessions that's for sure."

"What do you mean?"

Judy shakes her head, "I just think it'll get the both of you to talk and perhaps heal and grow."

Quinn chuckles but nods, not wanting to really start anything right now.

Xoxoxo

Rachel bites her lips the entire time, watching like a hawk as Quinn gets put through the ringer.

When Quinn finally lays back down across the hospital bed and sighs in exhaustion, Rachel carefully walks forward, gently wiping away the sweat, "Would…Could I perhaps interest you in some water?"

Quinn lets out a slightly breathless laugh and nods her head, "Yes, please. That would be heavenly."

The tiny brunette smiles as grabs her water bottle, "Careful, nice slow slips."

Smiling over the rim of the bottle Quinn catches her mother's eyes and nearly chokes because, Judy Fabray just gave her two thumbs up.

Rachel pats her back, concern written all over her face "Are you alright? Is everything okay? Should I call a nurse?"

Quinn shakes her head, "No, Rachel I'm fine." She breathlessly sighs and shakes her head once again.

Quinn watches with a soft gaze as Rachel reaches out to wipe away more sweat and tucks her blonde hair behind her ears, "You don't have to…I mean I know it's pretty disgusting. And ridiculous since I haven't done much."

The brunette shakes her head, "Don't be silly. You've done plenty and this is just a representation of just how much effort you're putting in."

They stay in companionable silence for a while before Rachel quietly asks, "Does…How bad does it hurt?"

Hazel eyes meet saddened brown ones and Quinn sighs as she rubs her face trying to buy time, "I don't know what to tell you Rachel. I mean sometimes it really just isn't even there at all, the pain I mean. Some days it's really bad, I ache. Other days I think it's just in my head, or like split second memory of the crash. It's a dull kind of pain though. Not in my legs because I cant…I don't feel them but-" she cuts herself off and reaches out a hand for Rachel's, "it's getting better Rachel, please don't keep beating yourself up about it."

The brunette lowers her gaze and her lower lip trembles as she tries to hold back tears, a lump forming in her throat, "I'm sorry Quinn. For all of it."

Quinn squeezes her hand and sits up, pulling Rachel even closer to the bed, "Can you try and promise me something?" She waits for conformation before continuing, "Can you try and work on not blaming yourself anymore? None of it was your fault Rachel."

Rachel's eyes cloud over with tears, which she blinks back rapidly, "That isn't true. How can you say that? If I had stopped pestering you about hurrying up-"

Quinn tugs her gently to get her attention, "Rachel, it was my fault for thinking I could text and drive at the same time. It was the truck drivers fault for barreling down the road believing he was a NASCAR driver. It was my fault for forgetting the right shoes and needing to go back thus making me late."

The tears Rachel had been valiantly fighting start to fall, "I shouldn't have been getting married. I shouldn't have put a ban on anyone who was against the wedding from attending." She stops, her eyes frantically searching Quinn's, she whispers, "I really shouldn't have been rushing into getting married."

Quinn reaches out and brushes away her tears, "It isn't your fault Rachel; please believe me that neither myself, nor my mother blames you. And neither does anyone else."

Rachel locks her gaze with Quinn, squeezing her hand, "I blame me Quinn. I could have lost you. We could have all lost you."

The blonde sniffs as she too now is battling tears, "Sweetie, you didn't, none of you did. I'm right here. A little worse for wear but here nonetheless."

That earns her a tiny shove from the brunette, and Quinn smiles at her kindly as Rachel quickly states, "That isn't funny."

"I'm sorry. _That_ was insensitive."

Rachel snorts and quickly covers her nose, cheeks coloring instantly, causing Quinn's eyes to twinkle in amusement and utter joy, "Oh my God that was the cutest thing!"

Rachel ducks her head, shaking it and mumbling, "Oh my God, oh my God." Repeatedly.

Quinn giggles, "Hey…Hey don't do that, that was so cute."

Rachel shakes her head some more, "It is not. I've gone almost all of high school without anyone finding out that happens sometimes and now all of a sudden…Karma I suppose."

Quinn laughs gently, "Well then there we go. The balance is restored."

The blonde's smile grows when she notices Rachel smiling a little.

"Quinn honey, we need to get home sweetie." Judy smiles as she stands beside Rachel, hand on her shoulder.

The blonde nods her head, "Okay. Uhm…"

Rachel gives her a small smile and squeezes her hand gently before letting go, tucking an errant strand of blonde hair behind Quinn's hair, "I'll see you tomorrow Quinn." She says so quietly before turning to the older blonde, getting pulled into a hug, "And you as well Ms. Fa- uhm Judy."

Judy gently squeezes Rachel's shoulders, "Take care Rachel. Thank you for coming."

Rachel averts her eyes and nods her head before whispering out a goodbye and walking away.

Quinn sighs as she settles back into her wheelchair, silence shrouding both Fabrays as they make their way to the car.

"She's a lot quieter."

Looking over towards her mother, Quinn nods slowly, sadly, noticing her somber appearance, "She is."

Judy sighs, shaking her head, "She'll come around. I'm sure of it. You girls make sure of it."

Quinn smiles to herself, knowing by that she means herself, Santana and Brittany are to ensure Rachel Berry makes a comeback.

Xoxox

It's been several weeks, during which Quinn realized a few things.

Rachel and Finn have been arguing quite a bit.

It's also mostly Finn nagging and acting like a little bitch while Rachel just takes it, nodding along without really saying much.

Rachel hasn't sung a solo at all in what feels like forever. In fact Quinn isn't sure she's heard her sing, at all, in that same amount of time.

"Have you heard Rachel sing at all?" Quinn asks as Santana wheels her towards the library, Brittany in her lap enjoying the ride.

"No, Rachel doesn't even really sing in group numbers either. She pretend sings." Brittany says with a pout, her blue eyes shining brightly as she looks from Quinn to Santana, "I miss her voice."

Santana nods her head, "I know you do baby. She's been hella quiet too. Like I mean…I know I used to bitch about her constantly talking and shit but I didn't really mean it."

Quinn hums as they make it to the back of the library, "Finn's been acting like a world class a-hole though. More so than usual I mean." She adds on quickly, knowing how much of an ass he can be.

Santana snorts, pulling up the breaks, "That's not exactly something special. I always knew he was and could always be an even bigger asshole given the right amount of time."

Brittany buries her head into Quinn neck and sighs, "I don't really care about him because he's like a big bully, and he's the worst kind because he pretends to not be one. I just want Rachel to be okay. She's so sad."

Santana rubs her back as she takes a seat beside the two, "I know Britt."

Quinn bites her lip, "I miss her voice."

Santana gives her a knowing smile but says nothing, instead starts playing with Brittany's hand.

Xoxox

Rolling into the choir room Quinn stops dead when she hears the tinkling of random notes on the piano. She quietly pushes herself closer still and stops when the random sounds stop and someone actually starts playing. She gasps when she hears the telltale voice of one Rachel Barbra Berry singing. It isn't quite as loud as one would expect singing to be, it's more like whispering the words melodiously but it's more than Quinn has heard in a long while.

_"Something always brings me back to you, it never takes too long. No matter what I say or do, I'll still feel you here 'till the moment I'm gone."_

Quinn's breath hitches because it's really been too long since she's heard Rachel sing.

_"You hold me without touch. You keep me without chains. I never wanted anything so much, than to drown in your love and not feel your reign."_

Quinn bites her lip to stop from interrupting. She just sits there silently, watching the brunette, contemplating what thoughts are going through her mind as she sings.

_"Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity. Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be. But you're on to me and all over me."_

Rachel takes a deep breath as she continues pressing down dejectedly on the piano keys, "_You loved me 'cause I'm fragile. When I thought that I was strong. But you touch me for a little while and all my fragile strength is gone. Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity. Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be. But you're on to me and all over me."_

Rachel inhales deeply and Quinn can almost see her transformation as she continues playing, determination radiating off of her, yet her voice barely rising above a whisper, _"I live here on my knees as I try to make you see that you're everything I think I need here on the ground. But you're neither friend nor foe though I can't seem to let you go. The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down."_

Rachel heaves as she hits the last note, chest rising and falling rapidly, her fingers continuing to lightly press down on the keys until she finally just stops, her breathing still rapid as she tries to keep her tears at bay.

Quinn wipes her own tears before quickly moving towards the brunette, gently placing a hand on her lower back, "Rachel."

The brunette hiccups and Quinn all but melts as she takes in the sad looking Rachel before her, "Come here," she whispers, opening her arms and quickly encasing the brunette in her arms.

Rachel all but collapses onto Quinn's lap, tears falling as she clings onto the front of the blonde's summer dress.

Quinn gently threads her fingers through Rachel's hair, tightening her hold around the brunette's waist, ensuring the tiny brunette's safety.

"I'm sorry." Rachel whispers sadly, after quite some time.

The blonde shakes her head as she wipes away arrant tears, "Don't apologize. Please don't apologize, you've done nothing wrong."

Brown eyes search hazel ones and Rachel sighs and whispers as she shakes her head, "Actually that seems to be the only thing I've been doing lately."

Staying quiet to allow the brunette the opportunity to elaborate Quinn tilts her head. When it seems apparent Rachel isn't going to say anything Quinn asks, "Rachel?"

"Everything's just all wrong. I can't do anything right anymore."

Quinn wipes a few more tears off of Rachel's cheeks and tucks her hair behind her ear, giving her a clear view of the girl's face, "That's not…what's going wrong?"

Chuckling humorlessly Rachel shrugs her shoulders dejectedly, "Ask Finn. He seems to be all too willing to divulge that information."

Carefully she ducks and meets Rachel's eyes, "I'm not…I don't want to ask Finn sweetie, I'm asking you. What's bothering you?"

Rachel leans forward and buries her head into Quinn's neck and just breathes for a few beats before whispering, "Everything. I can't-I'm not, I don't know what I'm doing anymore Quinn."

Quinn hums as she gently rubs Rachel's back, allowing her to draw strength from her, "I've missed your voice."

Rachel says nothing and Quinn pushes forward, "I'm not the only one either. Brittany and Santana miss hearing you sing as well."

The brunette sits up and gives her a sad smile, "You're the only one who's heard me sing since…"

Quinn bites her lip and nods her head in understanding, but gives her a tiny smile, "I'm honored. Your voice always did and will always mesmerize me. You have no idea, _no_ idea how glad I am that I can hear you sing."

Rachel's lips tremble, "That's one of the things we've been…he's been arguing about. He wants-he thinks I'm not singing because The Troubletones are getting a song, but that's not-He doesn't get it. And…I don't think. He isn't-I'm not me when I'm with him."

Quinn sighs as she nods in understanding, "I get it."

The brunette nods her head, "Yes. Yes you do."

Smiling softly at her, Quinn leans forward and places a gentle kiss to her forehead, "People deal with things differently, but I really don't think I can take not hearing you sing after this though. I've missed it, I've missed you. Don't rush into making decisions Rachel, but I'm here for you no matter what."

Rachel ducks her head and tucks her own hair behind her ear bashfully, "I don't know if I can…"

Quinn smiles at her encouragingly, leaving it at that, "I'm not asking you to belt out a song tomorrow or right now, but maybe…could we sing together maybe? I had such a good time singing out duet last time. Didn't you?"

The brunette nods, "I did as well Quinn. I'll-I'll try."

Smiling at her, Quinn nods, "That's all I ask Rach. Thank you."

After a beat the blonde quietly states, "You know I'm here for you right? We're friends and if you need to talk, I'm-right here."

Rachel bites her lip and nods her head, "Thank you Quinn."

The ex-cheerio smiles as she tugs on Rachel's hand, "Seriously Rach, okay?"

Smiling Rachel nods bashfully, "Okay."

Xoxoxo

A few days after and Rachel still isn't quite as Rachel-like as she used to be, but she at least now can be heard singing along in the choir room with the rest.

"Are you goin to Q's PT today?"

Rachel blinks in slight surprise before quickly recovering, "I-I guess I am, unless Quinn told you she didn't want to be there. Did she say something to you Santana?"

The slightly taller brunette shakes her head with a small smile on her face, "No Berry. She's been happier ever since you've started going with her."

Rachel's cheeks color, "R-really?"

"Yeah really. But look the reason I'm asking is cuz her mom can't take her, and I would but my car's in the shop and she doesn't-she doesn't exactly trust anyone else."

Rachel's eyes widen slightly as she nods, "Oh of course! I mean I can definitely take her, yes I mean, you don't even have to ask."

Santana grins, "Thanks Rachel. She's out in the parking lot already; she was heading that way earlier."

Xoxoxo

After that day, Rachel's taken to taking Quinn back and forth from her PT sessions, both enjoying the company and the quiet time it afforded them. Rachel didn't feel as guilty or depressed as she had been in the earlier days and Quinn's been enjoying their growing friendship immensely.

"I just…it's been forever since I've started therapy and I've yet to feel _any_thing." Quinn says as she grunts as Rachel lifts her leg and then places it back on the bed.

Rachel runs her hand across the side of the blonde's knee sympathetically, not hearing the 'that tickles' that Quinn utters, "I know sweetheart, trust me I don't even think I can imagine just how amazingly frustra-." Rachel abruptly stops talking once she realizes what the blonde had said, however, Quinn wasn't listening to begin with; her eyes were on Rachel's hand.

The blonde's eyes snap towards Rachel's, her eyes wide, "That-that tickles Rach."

Rachel is giddy with excitement, her hands are shaking, and her smile is breathtaking. Quinn watches her with a smile on her face, her own eyes disbelieving.

"Oh my God! Quinn! Quinn it, you, I mean." Rachel doesn't know what to do with herself except giggle excitedly and squeal in absolute delight, "Oh my God you can feel me! You can-you're feeling again!"

Quinn laughs wholeheartedly, throwing herself back against the bed, burying her face in her arms, "I can-I can feel that Rach!"

Rachel excitedly runs her fingers delicately across the side of her thighs and down towards her calves and Quinn squirms a little but otherwise stays focused, "I-I can feel it but it isn't as pronounced as uhm in the earlier place."

Rachel gives her a giddy smile, "It's working. You're doing it Quinn."

Quinn's eyes tear up as she laughs happily, "Oh my God."

Xoxoxox

_"You've got a cute way of talkin; you've got the better of me. Just snap your fingers and I'm walking, like a dog hanging on your lead."_

The glee club erupts in cheers as Quinn starts singing, her eyes shining brightly as Rachel joins her, _"I'm in a spin ya know, shakin on a string ya know._"

_"You make me feel like dancing, I'm gonna dance the night away. You make me feel like dancing, I wanna dance the night away. You make me feel like dancing."_

The rest of the club joins in, Brittany and Santana jumping up and joining the two girls before them, _"I feel like dancing, dancing, dancing the night away."_

Quinn smiles excitedly as she looks up and notices Rachel's wide smile, "_Quarter to four in the morning. Aint feelin tired no no no no. Just hold me tight and leave on the light. Cuz I don't wanna go home."_

Rachel looks at the blonde and smiles fondly, _"You put a spell on me. Right where you are meant to be. You make me feel like dancing, I'm gonna dance the night away. You make me feel like dancing, I wanna dance the night away. You make me feel like dancing."_

Santana and Brittany take over singing as Quinn reaches for Rachel's hands to help her stand up.

The glee kids are awestruck as Quinn stands on her own two feet, heavily leaning on Rachel but standing nonetheless. The cheers and excitement is deafening. She's surrounded by them in a matter of seconds, hugs all around, Santana tearing up, not even bothering to proclaim allergies as the root cause of it, Brittany laughing as she wraps her arms around Quinn from the other side, helping Rachel hold her up.

_I feel like dancing, dancing, dancing the night away. I feel like dancing, dancing, dancing the night away._


End file.
